Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to the field of boat hulls, and, more particularly, to a chine system that eliminates sound referred to as wave slap and diverts water spray created by a boat hull.
Boat hulls with bottom configurations have been used in watercraft designs for many years. The V-hull is constructed by using a combination of conical shapes and planar surfaces. The intersection of the hull bottom with the side is called the chine. Typically, the chine intersection has taken three different shapes. First, a simple intersection between the bottom hull and the hull sides is called a hard chine. Second, a curved member blending the hull bottom with the hull sides is called a round chine. Finally, a horizontal intersection between the hull bottom and hull sides is simply referred to as the chine.
When the watercraft is moving across the water and as waves impact the hull at the waterline in displacement mode, the hard chine and the simple chine design create sound commonly referred to as wave slap. Displacement mode is a slow speed or static floating normally used during fishing. As the boat cuts through the water, impact created as the water slaps against bottom and sides of the boat hull creates the noise. A boat hull design that has been successful in reducing wave slap is the round chine.
Although round chines have been successful in controlling wave slap in displacement modes, such a design has failed to prevent water from climbing up the side of the boat hull when traveling at planing speed. This creates a water spray that could collect in the watercraft. Additional designs have been developed to prevent water from climbing up the side of the boat hull and reduce the spray effect. For example, a secondary chine member which includes a horizontal member attached to the side of the hull above the water line has been implemented to reduce the amount water climbing up the side of the hull and the amount of water spraying into the boat.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the boat hull industry for a chine system that will reduce the amount of sound that is created from the water slapping against the boat hull as it floats in displacement modes. In addition, there remains a need in the boat hull industry for a quiet chine system that will reduce the amount of water climbing up the side of the boat hull and reduce the amount of water spray when the boat is traveling at planing speed. The primary objective of this invention is to solve or substantially reduce the problems normally associated with known prior art chine systems.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that reduces the amount of sound created between the water and the boat hull as the watercraft is used in displacement mode.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that reduces the amount of water spray that enters the watercraft when traveling across the water at planing speed.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a boat hull comprising a bottom panel(s) making up the bottom of the boat hull. A first chine member is a surface that has a base edge and an extended edge. The first chine member is coupled to the bottom panel at the base edge and protrudes generally in a vertical direction away from the boat hull. A curved surface member couples the extended edge of the first chine member to a set of side panels. The set of side panels extend from the curved member to the gunwale making up the, sides of the boat hull. A second set of chines are located on the set of side panels of the boat hull and extend in a horizontal direction away from the boat hull.
Additionally, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a method for reducing wave slap and water spray. The method includes forming a bottom panel of a boat hull including a first chine member that extends downwardly from the bottom panel. A series of panels that extend from the first chine member to the gunwale forming the sides and includes a second chine member that extends horizontally from the side. In displacement modes, as the waves strike the bottom of the boat, the curved member reduces wave slap. The first and second chine members are located respectively below and above the waterline such that they do not interfere with the dampening effect. At planing speeds, as the hull trim increases, the locations of the first chine member is such that it intersects the waterline and deflects spray downward. The second chine member further deflects any spray that may get past the first chine member.
Additional objects of invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means and instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.